


baby, i love you

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I have no idea what is this, M/M, Not Beta Read, They love each other, fluff?, idk how to tag, im guessing this is fluff, sorry for grammatical errors orz, theyre married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: they're content with their lives.





	baby, i love you

Minhyuk wakes up to the sounds of the birds chirping outside of their house. The room is filled with the warmth of the sun. He yawns, rubbing his eyes slowly as he turns to his side. Hyungwon is sleeping soundly, and he looks beautiful.

He suddenly recalls a memory of them moving to their new house. It was Monday and the weather was not very kind, but they did it. After working almost every day and saved money, they bought a small house near the beach in Busan.

The house isn't as fancy as the other house in the neighborhood, but Minhyuk loves it. It's a simple house, perfect for the two of them. He thought about adopting a dog or two, but maybe they could in a few years as they both are still busy with their own jobs.

Hyungwon works as a barista in a café that owned by two beautiful couple. It's just a five minutes walk from their house, and Minhyuk hasn't missed a day without coming to the café.

On the other hands, Minhyuk works as a kindergarten teacher, a few houses from their home. He loves and adores little children very much, and chose to work as a teacher even when Hyungwon asked to join him working at the café. He wishes one day he could send his own child to the kindergarten as well, but as hyungwon has said before; they should take things slowly.

Minhyuk is still laying on his back, humming some old song before he decided to wake up and take a quick shower. It's Sunday, which means he has a day off. Hyungwon has a morning shift today, but it's still too early to wake him up as he still sleeps peacefully.

After a quick shower, Minhyuk goes to the kitchen to make a breakfast. He learned how to cook from his mother, and as a quick learner, he picked up a lot of new things from her and also the cookbook.

He cooks some eggs and slices of bacon for both of them, also not forgetting to make a coffee for Hyungwon after that. He takes a look at the clock and notices that it's a perfect time to wake his husband up.

He walks toward their bedroom and surprised by the fact that Hyungwon is already up. He smiles, leaning closer to give a soft peck on the lips as Hyungwon pulls him into a hug.

They exchange good mornings and Hyungwon follows Minhyuk to the kitchen to have a breakfast together. Minhyuk recalls again the memory of them at their first meeting. It was during winter, Minhyuk apparently forgot that he left his jacket at the convenient store and had to come back to get it back the next day as the storm was really bad, and he couldn't possibly go back to the store just to get his jacket back.

The store was closed the next day, but thank god one handsome and kind man gave his jacket back and Minhyuk couldn't help but to fall at the first sight. The man was beautiful and tall, and not to mention he waited in front of the store during winter just to give Minhyuk his jacket back? Minhyuk couldn't fall deeper.

So Minhyuk brought the said man, who introduced himself as chae Hyungwon, to the nearest café and treated him anything he wanted. Their friendship started from there, and deeper feelings involved after a few years of friendship.

It was Hyungwon who confessed first, and it was also him who proposed to Minhyuk in the middle of the mall. It was the best day of Minhyuk's life and he wouldn't treat it to anything else.

Their wedding day was simple but meaningful. They invited their closest friends and relatives only because Minhyuk doesn't really like having a big ceremony. It was simple, and both of them liked it that way.

They moved to Busan after few months of marriage, as Hyungwon wanted to live nearby the beach. Both of their families helped them to find the place, and in the end, they ended up to where they are now.

After breakfast, Hyungwon has to get ready for work. His uniform is already iron and perfectly placed on their bed. Minhyuk cleaned the rest of the house a bit before he switches on the tv to find something interesting.

Hyungwon walks out of the room, fully dressed in his uniform and ready for work. He has half an hour before the café opens, so he takes a seat beside Minhyuk and gives him a kiss on the lips.

He finds it endearing that minhyuk stills flush in red because of the kiss. He smiles sweetly, caressing minhyuk's cheeks before he gives another kiss.

"I love you, Minhyuk."

"I love you too, Wonnie."

 

 

 

They're content with their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> yeet


End file.
